Truth's Unveiled
by arlena.ferrell
Summary: Ed and Al make it through the gate, but not where Ed thought they would. They eventually find a way home with many new things they learned. What happens when an ex-boyfriend of Ed's finds a way to follow them? What is up with this new relationship between Ed and Roy, the new fuhrer, and how will Hughes handle someone he sees as a son dating Roy. BOYXBOY ROYXED
1. Return Home

Disclaimer: I don't own if I did it would be more like Brotherhood and Roy and Ed would be a couple.

**_Truth's Unveiled_**

**_Return Home_**

When Ed and Al both went through the gate they didn't end up in Ed's Germany, but in the U.S. in the year 2013. Their exact location was New York, New York. They spent two years there before they were able to find a way home. Edward still has his automail arm and leg; Alphonse has his whole body back. Ed just turned 21 and Al is still 19. Al misses Winry a lot. Ed on the other hand discovered that he likes guys and has dated a couple of guys but that was it. They meet a man named Peter Drakon a wizard that was attempting to combine magic and science, which creates alchemy in the end. They became friends and eventually family, Peter was the same age as their dad. While they were there they learned the truths about everything that they know, the origins of alchemy and that they are from the future. Now the time has come for our favorite alchemists to go home.

Peter Drakon, modern day wizard and scientist, ran towards a guestroom shouting, "Ed, Al getup I've done it."

A sleepy Al appears in the doorway, "Shh, brother is still sleeping, his fever hasn't gone away, and what have you done?"

Much quieter than before he said, "I can send you two back home."

Al smiled, "Really do you need help with anything?"

"No, no it's already to go just get you and Ed ready to go, got it."

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good now go get ready, and meet me in my lab."

With that the two parted, Al went to pack his and Ed's things, and Peter went to his lab to finish any last minute details. In their bedroom Al packed a duffel each for him and Ed. They mostly had clothes, neither really had personal items because they wanted to get home. The only thing that either of them had besides clothes was a few pictures of them and Peter on vacation and Ed's guitar, not only could he play but sing too. He actually had a job in a nightclub doing both. He did all of this as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake Ed. He made his bed and got dressed. Then he dressed Ed being careful of Ed's bruises, broken ribs, arm, and leg, yeah someone worked Ed over really good. He put Ed on his bed and then made the bed that Ed was in. He put Ed's guitar case around his shoulder and it rested on his back, then he put a duffel bag on each shoulder, and gently placed Ed's hands on his stomach and picked him up. You may be wondering how Al is able to do this, well for one he is 6 foot tall and Ed is only 5'5", and while Ed stayed very feminine in his looks and size, Al bulked up some in fact the club where Ed worked at, Al was a bouncer. Ed groaned a little from being jostled a little bit and Al shushed him quickly telling him everything was okay. Al slowly made his way to the lab, when he was almost there Ed woke up and looked at him, "Al where…"

"Its okay brother Peter was able to find a way to send us home."

"Home to Hughes, Mustang, Riza, the guys, Winry, Granny Pinako, and teacher", he sounded so small and defeated.

"Yes, Ed."

"Okay", he nodded.

They got to the lab where Peter was just finishing up with the symbols that he was putting on the wall, he looked over as the boys came in; he saw Ed, smiled, and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Like crap."

"I know but you boys will be home soon."

"Please…please don't tell him", Ed whispered.

"Never, you two are like sons to me, he's part of the reason I searched all night and day for a way to send you home", he said cupping Ed's check.

Ed nuzzled into it. Peter offered them what their father hadn't; a father, no more than that he was a dad to them. He gave them love and warmth, babied them when they were sick, and was there just like Hughes. Ed yawned still yet sleepy, Al and Peter chuckled, and Peter kissed Ed's forehead saying, "Sleep Ed and before you know it you'll be in your own time."

A yawned, "Okay", was all he got as Ed drifted back to sleep.

Peter looked at Al, "You ready?"

"Yes, I want to get Ed back home, I think he would get better faster."

"I agree with you on that Al."

Peter kissed Al's forehead and stepped back saying, "Goodbye my sons."

Both boys said, "Bye dad", even though Ed's was muffled by sleep and Al's chest since he was cuddled into it.

Peter stepped back, ruffling Al's short hair, and caressing Ed's check again as he went. He locked eyes with Al, "When I speak the incantation the symbol on the wall will glow, it will take you to your time, I'm not sure of the date, but it should at least take you two years into the future from the day you left; all you have to do is walk through it."

"Okay."

"Remember I love you both."

"Out of Time

Out of Place

Return these Two

To their rightful Place."

A triquetra on the wall began to glow as the last of his words were spoken. He gave his boys a smile and watched as Al walked through the wall, as soon as they were gone Peter let his tears fall, "I swear he will never find out from me", and he cleaned the symbol off the wall.

Meanwhile in the home of a very much alive Maes Hughes friends of the Elric's were sitting around talking. They were talking about how much they missed the boys. Hughes kept on pulling out pictures of the boys from their years together. They were all just sitting around reminiscing. Just as Havoc said, "I wonder what they are doing now." A blue light began to grow on one of the living room walls, everyone got ready to fight whatever was coming after them, but they stood in shock as they see the Elrics come through the light.

Havoc's jaw drops, "Holy…Al's about half the size of Armstrong."

Before everyone can attack Al with questions Gracia, being the mother that she is asks, "Al would you like to put Ed in one of the spare beds upstairs?"

Al nods, "Yes please."

"Follow me."

Gracia leads Al to a room upstairs and pulls down the blankets for Al to lay Ed down, when he moves back she sees all of Ed's injuries, the broken bones, bruises, cuts, all of it, and it causes her to gasps, "Al what happened to Ed?"

"It's not my place to say, all I can tell you is that he is recovering from a cold, and the rest is up to him to tell."

She nods in understanding and says, "Let's go back downstairs." With that she tucks Ed in bed, kisses his forehead Al sets their stuff down, and they head downstairs. When they arrived back downstairs nobody was speaking at all. They waited for Al to sit down before they began to ask questions. Havoc was the first one to ask what was on his mind, "So Al how did you get so big?"

"Well I grew taller than Ed of course, and I started lifting weights."

Roy looked at Al, "How did Fullmetal…"

Al cut him off, "It's not my place to say."

Gracia asked, "Al does Ed have any medicines for his cold."

"Yeah it's in his bag."

"Does he need anymore tonight?"

"Yeah I need to make sure he takes it in a couple of hours."

Hughes asked, "So what did you two do on the other side?"

"Well Mr. Hughes brother learned to play guitar and took a job playing and singing at a night club; I also got a job there as a bouncer."

"Bouncer, I can't see you doing that Al", Riza said.

"Well I did it mostly for brother."

"What do you mean?" Fuery asked.

"Ed had been working at the club for about six months, both girls and guys that hung out there asked him out, the girls stopped asking when he went out with a couple of guys, but one night a guy that he constantly turned down followed Ed home. Well he thought he would jump brother with some friends, but I seen it and intervened. Then I started hanging out at the club until he got off work, well one night I helped break up a fight, and the owner offered me a job."

"Ed, our ed is gay?" Breda asked.

"Yep."

Falman asked, "Ed learned to play the guitar?"

"Yeah."

"What else did you guys learn?" Hughes asked.

"We learned…"

"Hey Al where are we?" they heard a voice from upstairs ask.

"I'll be right back."

He made his way upstairs to the spare bedroom. When he got there Ed was sitting up in bed. He was looking around.

"We ended up coming through to Hughes' home."

"Really, who's here, did you tell…"

"Close to everyone, no that is for you to tell them when you want."

"Okay, can you help me downstairs?"

"Sure."

With that Al picked Ed up, they grabbed his medicines, and Al carried him downstairs.


	2. Learning the Truth

**_don't own them, sorry for the long wait hopefully third chapter will be done by next week, i'm such a bad author_**

**_Learning the Truth_**

Al entered the living room with Ed in his arms; he sat him down on the couch between Riza and Gracia. He knew that his brother would want attention from the two mother figures that they had in their lives. As soon as Al walked away to go back to his seat Riza and Gracia were doting Ed, making sure that he was comfortable, wrapping in a blanket, and Gracia scooted closer to him wrapping her arms around him, and pulled him into her side where she cuddled him like moms do. He leaned into her hug, inhaled deeply, and thought, 'I'm home and safe'. Everyone waited for him to get settled in between the two ladies before they started asking questions again.

"So Ed, Al told us that you can sing," Havoc said.

"Al what did you tell them."

"Not much we talked about the club, and the fact that I um bulked up."

"Oh wow we have a lot to tell them then don't we."

"Yes brother we do."

"So Al did you like Germany as much as Ed does?" Breda asked.

"Well I guess that is where we will have to start with our story right Ed."

"I guess it is, The Gate is actually a doorway to the past not a different reality."

"The past how…," Falman began but was cut off by Ed.

"You have to understand things about the time we were in first. We ended up in a place called New York, which is separated from Germany by an ocean. Fifty plus years had passed since I was in Germany."

"So why the big jump Boss?" Havoc asked.

"So we could learn the truth about everything. It was confusing at first until we met the people that we were supposed to."

"Who did you meet?" asked Gracia.

"The first person we met was Peter Drakon, the father of alchemy, and some of our ancestors from mom's side. Before you interrupt me Havoc," at that Havoc closed his mouth he was getting ready to ask some questions, "we had to meet them to learn about what alchemy is. Okay now listen up I only want to say this once, alchemy is a mixture of science and magic. When I say science I'm talking about machines, chemicals, and stuff like that, now magic is natural, it flows within us and around us, the air, water, earth, etc. Peter was a wizard that we met and our ancestors are Wiccans, which is the real reason Al and I are good with alchemy. Now people that are descendants of Wiccans and such have one ability and can use symbols, spells, potions, items, etc, those from the royal lines have multiple abilities with one they specialize in. Al's special ability is fire and his other abilities focus around all the other four elements," everyone looked at Al as they watched one hand produce a flame and the other had an orb of water appear above it.

"Boss where do you get four other elements from?" Havoc asked.

Al responded, " Well we all know the basic elements fire, water, earth, and air, but people don't understand that life is a fifth element. It's knowledge that has been shoved to the back of human minds over the years."

Mustang looked at Ed and asked, "What's your powers?"

At that Ed smiled and looked at Havoc, Havoc felt his cigarette shift, and soon it was floating towards Ed's hand to land on it. Falman who had been quiet since Ed started the story gasped and dropped his glass. Before it even had a chance to tip over Ed reached out his hand like he was going to catch it, but instead it stopped, and not only did that stop, but so did the clock. Havoc put his hand around it and as soon as he did Ed realized it and Havoc could feel the weight of it in his hand.

"As you can see my abilities are connected to the mind, levitation and freezing time around objects or creatures, which ever I wish and for as long as I want to. My main ability however is what we call a wild talent, which means I can't control it, but that is because I never know when and what I will see be it the past, present, or future."

"Wait a minute that means you guys are royalty?" Hughes asked.

"Yeah," both boys say.

"So basically", Ed continued, "the gate leads to the past, Alchemy is a mix between magic and science, and Al and I are descendents of Wiccans which are beings of magic."

Everyone sat there and digested the info they just received. Finally Fuery broke the silence, "Well we have news to the Colonel finally became Fuhrer."

"Congratulations," said Al.

"So you finally did it?" Ed asked.

Everyone sat in shock because Ed didn't call him Colonel Bastard or something like that as usual. "Yeah I did Shorty."

Edward just laughed like it was nothing, everyone thought the same thing he sounds so empty and broken what happened they all asked themselves. Havoc smirked, "That's okay Boss, The Fuhrer has discovered that he likes men as much has he does women." Edward blushed a bright red and hid his face behind Gracia, and Al laughed at his brother's embarrassment.

A muffled, "Al", reached everyone's ears, "speaking of women isn't there someone you want to call."

"Winry," Al jumped up and rushed towards the kitchen.

"Yes I dated a couple of guys."

Hughes in a fatherly asked, "Anyone you were serious about?"

Ed hesitated long enough for Hughes to become suspicious before he said, "No one."

Gracia got Ed's meds from Al for him to take. Twenty minutes later Al came back in, "Winry's coming to Central bro… he's asleep again, I'll take him back to bed. Winry's train should be here tomorrow, Granny said she was already on her way."

"I'll take him upstairs", Mustang said.

"Are you sure?"

Roy nodded and stood. He walked over to the couch, picked Ed up bridal style, and walked upstairs with Ed in his arms.

Al smiled and looked at Hughes, "Ed never dated because his heart belongs to Mustang."

Havoc stated, "Well Roy will be surprised when he knows that his feelings will be returned."

Hughes just gave Havoc a look and he shut up quickly. Roy came back downstairs and everyone talked for another hour before Al yawned. "We'll let you and Fullmetal rest and come back tomorrow", Mustang said.

"We can have a cookout and take pictures", Hughes added.

Al nodded and went back upstairs. He got an extra blanket from the top of the closet, didn't even bother to undress, laid in bed, and covered both Ed and himself up with the extra cover. He took a couple of minutes to get comfortable then he put an arm around his brother, "You've always kept me safe, we maybe be home and protected, but I promise to keep you out of harm's way because something just doesn't seem right". With that said he let sleep take him as he held his elder brother protectively.

Maes and Gracia escorted everyone to the door, said their goodbyes, and began to clean up.

"He's hiding something", Maes stated.

"Yes I know, but I think he has very strong feelings for Roy", Gracia commented.

Maes chuckled, "I noticed that", and then his eyes narrowed, "Roy has feelings for him to and he had better not hurt Ed, 'cause I'll beat him into a pulp, and I'm only saying this because I think he had someone special and…"

Gracia gasped, "Ed was abused is that what you are saying."

Maes nodded, "Did Al say anything?"

"Just that it was Ed's place to tell what happened."

Another ten minutes and they were going upstairs they checked on Ed and Al, Gracia smiled at what they saw. She walked in and kissed both boys on the head. As they walked to their room she asked, "Do we say something?"

"No, Ed will tell us when he's ready." With that said they got into bed and went to sleep.


	3. BBQ Reunion

**_BBQ Reunion_**

Ed woke up with the feeling that something heavy was on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Elicia had her head laying his chest watching him sleep. "Mommy says it's time to eat and take your medicine, but I didn't want to wake you up big brother."

"All right I'm getting up, where's Al?"

"At the train station, he said Winry was already on a train and that she would be here this morning."

"Ok, can you go get your dad for me?"

"Yes!"

She ran out of the room only to yell, "Dad Ed needs you", as she ran down the stairs.

Hughes came in, "What do you need Ed?"

Ed looked at himself and then at Hughes, "For one getting dressed, and then I either need some crutches or a lift downstairs."

Hughes, "Well then you've asked for the right person, I take it the red bag is yours."

"Yep."

Hughes begins to go through Ed's bag when he comes across a picture of the boys with an older man that looked to be closer to their father's age, "Whose this?"

Ed looked up, "Oh that's Peter the wizard we met the father of alchemy."

"Were you boys close to him?"

"Yeah, we were like sons to him."

"That's good, Ed do you want to wear these sweat pants and a t-shirt?"

"Yeah that will be more comfortable, hey can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but yeah go ahead."

"Can I call you dad?"

Hughes stopped in his tracks, he always considered the boys to be like sons to him, and he looked at Ed, "I would love it if you did."

"Thanks."

He smiled softly at the young man before him, "Come on let's get you dressed and downstairs before they come up looking for us."

With that Hughes helped him get dressed and carried him downstairs to the kitchen. He sat him down at the table where Gracia had sat pancakes and bacon on the table with milk and his medicine. He looked at her, "Thanks mom."

She smiled, "Anything for one of my kids."

"Hey why didn't you ask her like you did me?"

"I knew she wouldn't mind."

"Maes leave him alone and don't forget I have to go to the store to buy food for the cook out for today, I'll be taking Elicia with me so it will just be you two until Al and Winry get here unless we make it back before they do."

"Okay dear."

"Cook out?"

"Yeah everyone wants to see you guys."

"Everyone, what do you mean by everyone?"

"Let me see everyone that was here last night, and the Armstrong's, Brosh Ross, the Tringham's, and basically every one you guys know."

"Wow you really do mean everyone don't you."

"Ok dear we're off to the store."

"Okay see you when you return."

"Bye daddy."

"Bye sweetie."

"So Ed what are we going to do with the house all to ourselves?"

"Well I uh, I need to talk to you and I don't want anyone else finding out what I'm going to tell you."

"Ed whatever it is you can tell me and I'll keep your secret."

"Hey anyone home?" a voice calls out.

"Hold that thought Ed."

"You got it."

"Here they are", a deep voice filters through the house, yes its Major Armstrong in all his sparkling glory.

"Ed", Olivie Mira Armstrong started to come forwards to hug him but stopped short when she saw his injuries, "Hawkeye shot anyone yet for that, and if she did is there anything left for me to stab, slice, and dice?"

Ed looked nervous, so Hughes spoke up, "We aren't asking questions and Ed will tell us when he's ready."

She nods in understanding; nobody messes with one of Maes' kids. She knows that he will get to the bottom of it no matter what. They all hear the front door open.

"We're in the kitchen", Hughes says before anyone can yell out.

A very calm Winry walks in and looks at Ed, she goes to him and hugs him.

"I talked to her on the way over and told her she needed to be calm", Al spoke up.

"Your almost as big as me boy."

"Worked out and became a bouncer at a bar."

"You're joking."

"I'm not, we will tell everyone later at the cook out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five hours later we find the Elric's surrounded by friends and those they consider family. Maes has warned everyone that if they asked Ed about his injuries he would let Hawkeye shoot them, which everyone did not want too happen. About an hour after everyone else showed up and the food was cooking Sig and Izumi Curtis showed up with another lady from the boy's past. Havoc of course thinking he's ladies man lets out a wolf whistle at the strawberry blonde, that's as tall as Ed built like him to. Havoc couldn't help himself, "Hey boss if you were a girl I would certainly be the first to ask you out."

"What? Holy, how did you get here did you time travel too?" Ed asked.

Everyone looked at who Ed was talking to; they saw what looked to be a beautiful young woman close in age to Edward. "You know her?" Izumi asked.

Al at that point walked outside, "Grand…um sorry grams."

"Were you going to say grandma?" Mustang asked.

With an anger that matches Ed's, the woman turned and stared at him, "What did you just call me?"

Maes quickly defused the situation, "Now I know where I've seen you in Ed's pictures from the past."

Ed spoke up, "This is the family member that taught us about who we are may I introduce to all of you Megan Rose Lillianna Hunt…"

"You don't have to go through the whole 20 minutes of titles my name will be fine, but yes I am their grandma, their mother was my daughter, and yes Edward gets his temper from me. No I didn't time travel, I'm just really old, no I'm not like their sperm donor this is the body I was born with, and I take it the boys didn't tell you how special I am.

Hawkeye, "No Ma…"

"Don't call me ma'am, Megan will do fine."

"No Megan they didn't tell us much about you just what they learned."

Ed at this point remembered a question he had asked once, "You told me that if I ever ran into you in this time that I could ask you this and you would know what I was talking about, why, if mom had immortality like you, did she die?"

She walked to Ed and took his face into her hands and said, "To bring you and Al into this world, she had a rare disease that happens among immortal women which was if she had children she would loose her immortality and die, and she didn't care about that she believed that the greatest immortality is what you leave behind, and she left behind to strong boys that she is very proud of. Also she wanted to have kids of her own, but when two sons are born of that kind a situation the eldest is special."

"Special?" Ed asked.

Megan smiled and leaned into his ear and whispered, "He is born with the ability to carry children and give birth to them."

Ed, "That's why I…?"

"Yes, you have both parts."

Winry was crying, "She died just so she could have kids."

Megan, "Yes, but it's not a sad thing, it's the ultimate sacrifice anyone can make and she was prepared to make it, and you boys were so beautiful when you were born. Ed I knew you were going to be a trouble maker like I was."

A male voice comes across the yard, "Was?"

Megan, "And I knew Al was going to be like my twin back there."


End file.
